The Underwear Thief
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Sesungguhnya mereka yakin, bahwa tetangganya adalah pencuri pakaian dalam. — Jerza, alternate universe


"Sepertinya tetanggaku adalah pencuri pakaian dalam," gadis berambut merah itu berujar segera setelah ia meletakkan pantatnya diatas sofa empuk di café tempat mereka janjian.

Dua lelaki yang duduk berseberangan dengannya hanya melongo, kopi yang setengah jalan menuju mulut mereka melayang diuara, memandangi salah satu sahabat mereka dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan pipi yang bersemu kemerahan. Di sampingnya, gadis berambut pirang hanya menghela napas berat sebelum melirik cemas, "Kau yakin?" penulis muda itu bertanya.

" _Well_ , aku kan baru pindah dan tampaknya ia juga baru pindah beberapa hari sebelum aku," manik cokelat gadis berambut merah itu memandang jauh, seolah kembali ke apartemennya dan pakaian dalam yang sedang dijemur di balkon kamarnya.

"Mungkin kau harus menjemur pakaian dalammu di dalam kamar mandi," pemuda berambut merah muda itu menyarankan. Ia sibuk melahap donat, tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sisa-sisa gula menempel di sekeliling bibirnya namun sepertinya ia tidak sadar. Tidak ada yang memperhatikannya juga.

"Darimana kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau tetanggamu yang mencurinya, Erza?" giliran pemuda berambut raven yang bertanya. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya diatas meja sebelum menatap sahabat perempuannya itu, "Maksudku, tetanggamu tidak cuma satu kan? Bisa jadi pakaian dalammu terbang tertiup angin?"

"Kamar sebelah kiriku tidak ada yang meninggali. Dan untuk kamar sebelah kananku, setiap kali aku mengangkat jemuranku, pintu kamarnya selalu terbuka," giliran wanita muda berambut merah itu yang menyeruput minumannya, "Dan aku sudah mencari di halaman belakang tapi tidak ada pakaian dalamku. Kalau tertiup angin pastinya akan tersangkut disuatu tempat kan?"

"Yah, iya sih," gadis disampingnya memainkan pulpen di tangannya. Tampaknya jiwa penulisnya mulai muncul karena di hadapannya ada selembar kertas yang kini penuh dengan coretan, "Bagaimana kalau kau laporkan ke Pemilik Apartemen?"

" _Well_ , aku kurang bukti," gadis itu melemparkan kedua tangannya ke hadapannya, seolah memperlihatkan pada rekan-rekannya bahwa tangannya kosong, "Aku tidak mau asal tangkap saja."

"Kalau begitu kita cari buktinya saja!" pemuda berambut merah muda itu menyeringai lebar, "Kau tahu, kita bisa awasi tetangga Erza! Lalu ambil foto-fotonya waktu dia mencuri pakaian dalam Erza."

"Ah, ide yang bagus!" gadis berambut pirang disampingnya pun ikut bersemangat.

"Tapi kita harus melakukannya diam-diam. Kalau dia tahu ada yang mengawasi, pasti dia tidak akan mencuri pakaian dalam Erza kan?" manik gelap pemuda berambut raven itu ikut berbinar, menyetujui rencana mereka yang baru saja terbentuk dengan segera.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa menginap di tempatku dan mengawasi tetanggaku seharian," gadis berambut merah itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa, "Besok aku harus bertemu dengan klien yang baru. Tidakkah _timing_ nya pas? Tetanggaku mengira aku tidak ada di rumah dan akan melancarkan aksinya padahal ada kalian di dalam jadi kita akan punya buktinya."

"Nah! Ide yang bagus!"

.

.

 _ **The Underwear Thief**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Fairy Tail** belong to **Hiro Mashima**

An **Alternate Universe** , **possibly out of character** , **lot of typos** story with **straight pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

"Kurasa seharusnya foto-fotoku dipajang disini," pria muda berambut meraj jambu itu berkomentar, menatap dinding-dinding polos dirumah rekan mereka. Sang Empu sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu di dapurnya, jadi teman-temannya itu memilih untuk berkeliling sebentar. Mereka dulu cukup hapal dengan ruangan di apartemen lama Erza Scarlet, tapi karena yang bersangkutan baru saja pindah apartemen, maka sepertinya mereka harus mulai mengakrabkan diri lagi.

"Jangan mimpi!" pemuda berambut raven itu dengan kurang ajarnya menjitak kepala temannya yang berambut merah muda, "Lebih baik Erza pasang posterku disini. Penjualan album band-ku jelas lebih banyak daripada film-mu."

"Ah, kalian…" Lucy Heartfilia hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan dua rekannya yang sedari dulu memang sudah begitu. Ia pun lelah melerai mereka sedari tadi di jalanan. Maka ia memilih duduk santai di salah satu sofa yang ada dan melihat-lihat majalah langganan kawan mereka.

…sayangnya majalah seorang pengacara adalah tentang hukum dan kriminal. Bukan cita rasa Lucy.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi malam ini," Erza melemparkan dirinya ke sofa disamping Lucy. Lucy melirik temannya yang berambut merah itu, yang tampak sedikit lelah. _Well_ , lelah tidak pas untuk mendeskripsikan Erza karena sedari dulu temannya itu adalah seorang pekerja keras.

"Ada masalah?" Lucy memijat bahu Erza yang kaku.

"Wow, itu enak sekali. Sejak kapan kau belajar memijat?" Lucy hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak ada masalah. Hanya perlu sedikit pengaturan yang pas dan aku harus menulis laporan hasil persidangan kemarin."

"Tidak bisakah kau mengerjakannya disini saja?" Lucy bertanya, memperhatikan sahabatnya yang satu itu memijat sendiri bahunya.

"Dengan Natsu dan Gray?" manik cokelat susu wanita muda terpejam sejenak sebelum ia menghela napas berat, "Kurasa tidak."

* * *

" _Alright_ , Erza bilang kalau kita lapar ada kue di kulas," gadis berambut pirang itu mengunci pintu depan sebelum menatap dua rekannya yang terbaring di dekat sofa. Televisi dinyalakan dengan volume kecil dan lampu-lampu mereka matikan untuk memberikan kesan pada tetangga Erza bahwa apartemen milik Erza benar-benar sepi.

"Hm-mm," Gray Fullbuster menjawab tidak jelas. Matanya terpejam, sepertinya ia sudah siap tenggelam dalam alam mimpi kapan saja.

"Kita tidak boleh tidur, Bodoh! Bagaimana kalau pencuri itu beraksi malam hari? Erza baru saja selesai mencuci!" dengan sedikit kasar, Natsu Dragneel memukul bahu pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"Sakit, Bego! Memangnya siapa yang mau tidur, hah? Aku hanya memejamkan mata sebentar tahu! Memangnya kau pikir tidak lelah apa mengarang lagu semalaman?" Gray kini duduk. Manik gelap itu bertatapan dengan mata cokelat milik Natsu. Lucy bersumpah bisa melihat aliran listrik dari keduanya.

"Heh? Kau bodoh sih. Mengarang lagu saja sampai semalaman," senyum meremehkan terpeta di wajah pemuda berambut merah jambu itu, "Aku menghapal naskah saja tidak sampai jam satu malam."

"Siapa yang bodoh, hah? Kau menghapal naskah tinggal dihapal saja. sudah ada yang membuatnya. Kalau aku disuruh menghapal naskah juga satu jam aku sudah hapal, Bego!" Gray menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Natsu.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang, Otak Es?" Natsu balas menarik keraj kemeja Gray.

"Dasar Napas Api!" Gray meninju wajah Natsu membuat pemuda itu terpelanting ke belakang, nayris menyeberangi ruang tengah hingga sampai ke dapur.

"Kau mua mati eh, Putri Es?" Natsu berdiri sekarang, diikuti dengan Gray. Wajah keduanya entah mengapa tampak senang dan seringai menambah kadar ketampanan keduanya.

"Sudahlah kalian!" Lucy ikut berdiri. Kalau sampai terjadi keributan, rencana mereka akan gagal total, "Hei, hei, hei kita sedang menolong Erza menangkap pelaku pencurian pakaian dalamnya, ingat?"

"Sepertinya kau semakin kurus saja, Es Krim Pecundang," entah sejak kapan kemeja Gray sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya. Lucy harus menutup mulutnya sendiri agar dirinya tidak berteriak.

"Heh, kau saja yang menimbun lemak, Kompor Gas!" Gray dan Natsu kini mengelilingi meja kopi rendah.

"Hei, hei, hei, kalian—"

"Aaah! Auuu! Ah!" mendengar suara desahan semuanya langsung menoleh pada Lucy. Dengan wajah yang memerah. Lucy menatap keduanya dan merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Bu-bukan aku kok!" Lucy berbisik panik.

"A-Adu-duuuuh, aduuuh," desahan sensual itu kembali terdengar. Dan kali ini ketiganya sadar kalau desahan itu terdengar dari kamar samping Erza. Untung saja dinding Erza tidak banyak perabotan sehingga mereka bisa langsung mengidentifikasi asal suara.

"St-stop, ya ampun!" kali ini terdengar suara lelaki dari balik dinding. Mereka bertiga saling berhadapan dan perlahan menjauh dari dinding seiring dengan suara-suara aneh dan desahan-desahan yang terus berlanjut.

"Jadi sudah dapat dipastikan kalau tetangga Erza itu _pervert_ , eh?" Natsu menggaruk dagunya.

" _Well_ , yeah. Mereka melakukan _anu_ kencang-kencang begitu jadi bukannya tidak mungkin kalau dia yang mencuri pakaian dalam Erza," Gray menyimpulkan.

"Huft, mungkin kita harus membantu Erza mencari apartemen baru lagi?" Lucy menyarankan, membuka telepon genggamnya untuk _browsing_ apartemen kosong disekitar mereka, "Untuk jaga-jaga kalau Erza mau pindah lagi?"

"Ide yang bagus," Natsu menepuk puncak kepala Lucy dengan lembut.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita ke balkon dan menunggu di balik pintu," Gray berjalan mendahului kedua rekannya, "Siapa tahu tetangga Erza beraksi malam ini kan?"

* * *

"Ah ya ampun," Lucy menutup mulutnya ketika kuap tidak lagi bisa ia tahan, "Aku ngantuk sekali."

"Ssssst, Lucy," Gray meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir gadis berambut pirang itu dan menyuruhnya diam.

"Ya ampun kita sudah disini lima jam," Natsu mengecek arlojinya. Sudah nyaris pagi sekarang tapi mereka belum mendapatkan bukti apa-apa.

"Mungkin bukan tetangga Erza pencurinya," Lucy meletakkan sapu yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan mulai bergelung di dekat kaki Natsu, "Mungkin ia sedang tidak _mood_ mencuri pakaian dalam Erza malam ini."

" _Well_ , masuk akal sih," kali ini Natsu yang menguap lebar-lebar. Pemuda berambut merah jambu itu mengucek matanya beberapa kali, "Atau mungkin ia sudah tahu kalau tempat Erza tidak kosong," Natsu ikut bergelung di samping Lucy. Meninggalkan Gray yang melongo melihat kedua rekannya itu.

"Yah, masuk akal sih," Gray mengucek matanya berkali-kali, "Lagipula tadi kita cukup berisik sih…" dan bergelung di sisi lain dari Natsu dan Lucy.

BRAK PRANG GUMPRANG PYANG DUK

Refleks, Gray langsung berdiri. Begitupun Natsu dan Lucy. Sinar matahari menyilaukan mata mereka sejenak. Tangan pemuda berambut raven itu meraba-raba pintu sampai menemukan hadelnya kemudian membukanya. Ketika akhirnya mata mereka bisa menyesuaikan diri lagi, pemandangan dihadapan mereka membuat ketiganya melongo.

"Pakaian dalam Erza hilang!" Lucy dengan panik melihat kebawah balkon. Manik madunya menatap ke bagian bawah, ke kanan, dan ke kiri. Dari kejauhan meneliti di pohon-pohon apakah pakaian Erza tersangkut di sana. Namun sayangnya, hasilnya nihil.

"Beraninya dia mencuri di hadapan kita!" Natsu mengepalkan tangannya, kesal.

" _Well_ , kita kan tertidur…" Lucy mengingatkan.

"Dia berhasil mencuri pakaian dalam Erza padahal ada kita di sini," Gray memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, tiba-tiba merinding, "Bayangkan betapa murkanya Erza…."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, kita harus mencari kemana perginya pakaian dalam Erza. Kalau Erza mengamuk nanti kita—AAAAAH APA ITU?!" Lucy merasakan sesuatu yang berbulu menyentuh kakinya. Kemudian sesuatu yang tajam menusuk kulitnya. Refleks, Lucy melompat dan menatap sesuatu di bawah kakinya.

Sebuah kucing berbulu kuning menatapnya dengan manik cokelatnya yang besar. Ia menggigit pakaian dalam Erza dengan mulutnya. Kucing itu meletakkan pakaian dalam Erza dan mengeong dengan manisnya.

"Kucingnya lucu sekali. Ya ampun, dia tidak mungkin pelaku pencurian—AAAH!" ketika Lucy mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus puncak kepala kucing itu, hewan yang bersangkutan malah menggigitnya dengan ganas. Makhluk yang seharusnya jinak itu menatap Gray dan Natsu dengan manik cokelat besarnya sebelum menggigit pakaian dalam Erza dan membawanya pergi dari pandangan mereka.

"Hei! Kembalikan kucing mesum!"

* * *

Rasanya ia hanya ingin berbaring saja di kasurnya yang empuk. Erza memijat sendiri bahunya yang kaku. Siapa sangka membuat laporan menghabiskan waktu semalaman? Sejujurnya yang Erza inginkan hanyalah mandi dengan air hangat dan langsung tidur saja. Tapi siang ini ia harus bertemu dengan klien baru dan karena teman-temannya menginap di rumahnya, maka ia harus membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka tiba-tiba, seekor kucing keluar diikuti dengan gadis pirang yang membawa gagang sapu, "Kembalikan pakaian dalam Erza!"

 _Well_ , sepertinya mereka menemukan pencuri pakaian dalam Erza. Meskipun berteriak dengan volume yang sebegitu kencang tidak terlalu di perlukan. Dan kenapa Lucy membuka pintu dan mempersilakannya keluar? Bukankah lebih baik sang pencuri dikurung di dalam.

"Kucingnya pencurinya, Erza!" Gray berteriak. Erza melempar tasnya ke arah pintu sebelum mengejar Lucy dan sang kucing yang sudah berlari lebih dulu.

"Sialan kau kucing," rutuk Erza, "Kau tidak tahu aku harus die makan kue karena uangnya digunakan untuk membeli pakaian dalam, hah?"

"Kembali kesini kau, Kucing!" teriakan Erza menggema di lorong yang masih sepi itu. sepertinya ia akan ditegur beberapa tetangganya nanti. Tapi itu urusan belakangan, yang terpenting sekarang adalah pakaian dalamnya, "Hei, Kucing! Kembali kau!"

Kucing itu menghilang di belokan. Erza mengejarnya tanpa menurunkan kecepatan. Seingat Erza, disana tidak ada tembok atau apa tapi tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu dan itu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Oh, tidak," sebuah suara membuat Erza sadar kalau yang ia tabrak adalah manusia lain. Erza hanya bisa mengerang karena kepalanya terbentur cukup keras. Sepertinya seseorang yang ia rabrak ini memiliki otot yang keras, "Maafkan aku, kau baik-baik saja?"

Mungkin seharusnya ia yang ditanyai apakah ia baik-baik saja. bagaimanapun juga, Erza menabraknya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang lumayan, "Kau lihat seekor kucing? Warnanya kuning. Dia tadi lari ke arah sini," tapi itu tidak penting.

Ehem, tapi mungkin jadi penting ketika Erza akhirnya menatap wajah orang yang ia tabrak. Rambut birunya tampak berantakan, seolah ia baru saja bangun tidur dan tidak merapikannya lagi. Manik cokelat kehijauan itu bagaikan sulur tanaman yang menariknya semakin ke dalam, ke harinya, ke jiwanya yang belum ia kenal. Sebuah tato berwarna merah memanjang dari atas alis hingga ke pipinya di bagian kanan wajahnya. Entah mengapa Erza tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik cokelat kehijauan yang menghipnotis itu….

"Em, eh, dia kucingku," setelah akhirnya Erza sadar kalau pemuda itu memeluk kucing yang ia incar, wajah Erza berubah menjadi merah.

"Dah, em, eh, itu pakaian dalamku," tunjuk Erza pada kain yang masih di gigit oleh sang kucing.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **Bacotan Arleinne:**

Halo lagi, Fandom Fairy Tail!

Kali ini Aru datang membawa oneshot yang ringan-ringan saja. memang sepertinya Aru masih belum mahir membuat fic _angst_ gitu yah. Oke deh, mungkin beberapa waktu kedepan Aru bakal belajar menulis _angst_ yang layak dibaca hehehehe.

Mungkin tim Natsunya agak OOC… dan soal profesi mereka, _well_ , sebenernya Aru nulis aja apa yang kepikiran. Kalo Lucy jadi penulis ya itu udah pasti lah ya. Tapi ketika Aru bayangin Natsu jadi model dan Gray yang jadi penyanyi tuuuuuuuuh kayaknya seksi banget deh hahahaha.

Okelah, bacotannya gak usah panjang-panjang deh ya. Terima kasih banyak untuk reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca kisah ini, bahkan sampai ke bacotannya segala. Kritik, saran, dan masukan ditunggu di kotak review.

Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya!


End file.
